Romance Quinceañero
by Kiss92
Summary: Un Amor Imposible.. Hermosa Historia con un final.. One Shot.


Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui esta mi primer One Shot! **:)**

**Summary: **Un Amor imposible, Hermosa Historia T.H. B&E One Shot!**  
**

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa autora Meyer xD.. Y la historia es una Adaptacion de una cancion Folklorica de Luis Silva. =) Yo solo juego con la historia y los personajes

_**N/A**_: Esta historia es una adaptacion de una hermosa cancion Folklorica venezolana. Romance Quinceañero. Para entenderla mejor les aconcejo que la descarguen. Por que yo distorciono las cosas para hacer este maravilloso One Shot.

* * *

Romance Quinceañero

Era una fria noche de otoño, las tristes hojas secas caian de los arboles y jugueteaban en el viento. Era una noche de domingo y Port Angeles no habia estado jamas en tan quietud y tranquilidad, La luna luchaba con las endiabladas nubes buscando salir a flote y mostrar su belleza, cuando al fin pudo lograrlo algunos de sus rayos se colaron dandole un poco de vida a la triste ciudad. En la bahia, cerca del puerto se encontraba un lugar lleno de personas de mala muerte y algunos marineros de paso. Un bar, pocas personas se encontraban esa noche y la musica de cabaret resonaba depresivamente. Jacob Black, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos con la cabeza cabizbaja en la esquina mas oscura del local, Jacob siempre fue un joven alegre, amistoso y calido, pero ciertos sucesos de su vida lo habian transformado en una persona fria, insensible y adicto a la bebida. Muchas personas que frecuentaban ese lugar lo conocian de toda la vida, le tenian gran afecto y siempre a oraban a su antiguo ser. Mientras que aquellos que no lo conocian siempre lo evitaban y trataban de no cruzar sus miradas con aquel personaje. Jacob en gran parte de su tiempo poseia una mirada sombria y distante y en sus manos no faltaba alguna bebida, era callado y de vez en cuando tocaba un poco la guitarra en el local.

El cantinero, y due o del local era uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, Embry Call siempre le pedia que tocara un poco para animar ese depresivo ambiente y esta era una de esas noches. La mayoria de las veces Jacob se negaba, pero siempre Embry le ganaba la batalla amenazandolo de no darle mas bebida.

Embry le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y Jacob la entendio en segundos, se paro de mala gana y recogio su pelo negro como el azabache y largo hasta los hombros en una sencilla coleta, encendio un cigarrillo al cual le dio una buena absorvida y cogio su guitarra acustica. Camino a paso lento por el medio del salon y luego tomo un banco sentandose en el y arrecostandoce en una pared. De pronto las notas comenzaron a llenar la habitacion y Embry apago la vieja rocola que tocaba la musica depresiva y comenzo a prestarle atencion a su amigo mientras que limpiaba unos jarrones.

Esta noche Jacob estaba diferente. Algo habia distinto en el. Esta noche Jacob estaba decidido a hacer algo mas que tocar. Esta noche Jacob acompañaria las notas de su vieja guitarra con palabras..

_**-"Hija de un doctor" - "De alta sociedad" - "Acostumbrada a tener todo en su hogar" - "quince años cumplio" - "y es la hija menor" - "dan una fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor"-**_

_Isabella Marie Swan era la hija menor del prestigioso Doctor Charles Swan, era la menor de tres hermanos. Era la hija mas consentida y mas querida del doctor Swan y la unica que vivia con el por los momentos. Isabella estaba a punto de cumplir sus 15 años de edad sus hermanos Alice y Emmet ya no vivian con su padre estos eran mayores y pocas veces la visitaban. El Doctor Swan tenia como tradicion celebrar los quince años de sus hijas, su difunta esposa Rene le habia dejado ese legado._

_Bella como sus amigos la llamaban, jamas habia pensado en el amor como algo cercano o como algo venidero en su vida. Como cualquier otra chica de su edad so aba con ese amor de cuentos de hadas donde habia princesas esperando a sus principes azules. Pero nunca imagino que pudiera encontrar a su principe azul a su edad._

_**-"El diario anuncio todo en pedestal" - "acudiria la clase de la ciudad" - "alguien contrato un grupo musical" - "Musica española por que eso queria el papa"-**_

_Todo el pueblo de Forks estaba invitado a la gran fiesta de gala que ofreceria el Dr. Swan en honor a su hija peque a. El Dr. Swan amaba la musica Espa ola asi que contrato a una peque a agrupacion de musica espa ola de Port Angeles por encima de la peticion de su hija de no contratar nada estrepitoso ni vergonzoso. Bella conocia muy poco sobre esta agrupacion al fin y al cabo su padre pocas veces la dejaba ir sola a Port Angeles, mejor dicho pocas veces salia de la seguridad de su hogar._

_**-"El dia llego" - "todo iba normal cuando llamaron al conjunto para actuar" - "pero algo paso cuando al cantar" - "un jovencito hecho su verso a improvisar"-**_

_Bella se encontraba vestida en un hermoso vestido azul marino que caia hasta el suelo y dejaba ver la piel nivea de su espalda, el vestido fue un regalo de su querida hermana Alice que era dise adora de modas, Emmet su hermano por otro lado le regalo un nuevo ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio su libro favorito. Bella se encontraba despampanante esa noche, su maquillaje era ligero pero acorde con la ocacion y su cabello estaba recogido en una medio coleta con sus rizos traviesos callendo sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro._

_La joven chica hizo su debut ante la sociedad el dia de la fiesta, disfruto de la hipocresia de los Snops y de la sinceridad de su amiga de la infancia Angela, la cual era la unica chica en la que Bella podia confiar y la unica que era su amiga a pesar de ser de bajos recursos._

_Pero algo cambio esa noche. Cuando el grupo de musica española se preparaba para presentarse, Bella vio a un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes esmeraldas, de belleza y perfeccion imposible, tenia en una mano una guitarra española y la otra mano libre se la pasaba con nerviosismo por su moldeable cabello. Estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir blanca a medio desabotonar, dejando ver su pecho blanquesino y con sus mangas recogidas hasta los codos, tenia puestos unos jeans negros muy ajustados que convinaban con su hermosa guitarra.-"Angela.. Quien es ese chico?. Jamas lo habia visto"- Le dijo Bella en un susurro entrecortado a su compañera._

_-"Es Edward Cullen. Es de Port Angeles, lo e visto tocar una que otras veces canta muy bien... Pero es muy mayor para ti Bellis no te hagas ilusiones"- Y lo era. Edward tenia ventidos años bien cumplidos, Bella era una niña en comparacion con el. Asi que la pobre chica siguio el consejo de su amiga y trato de no ilusionarse con aquel dios leonilo._

_La banda se dirigio al escenario, Edward tan nervioso como siempre antes de cualquier presentacion apretaba el mango de su vieja guitarra mientras sentia como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Respiro profundo y tomo el microfono con su mano libre, miro al publico espectante y su mirada de inmediato se clavo en el rostro de la hermosa cumpleañera, esta por su parte se sonrrojo a niveles insospechados y su respiracion se volvio mas rapida. Edward le sonrio y por primera vez desde que llego al pais sintio paz interna._

_Los compañeros de Edward comenzaron a tocar las notas y a llenar el salon de fiestas con musica suave y compensada. Edward por un lado estaba en blanco admirando la belleza de la joven chica, los demas musicos trataban de llamarle la atencion y hacerlo volver a la realidad pero ya era muy tarde. Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de aquella niña. Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguia en aquel escenario siendo visto por miles de ojos curiosos y extrañados, decidio que era hora de improvisar._

**_-"Que lindo rostro que tiene usted señorita... Esa mirada deslumbra sorprende, incita, a besar su boca, linda quinceañera.."-_** _Canto al ritmo de la musica entre palabras en español y sin apartar la vista de su anfitriona, esta estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo cortejada por aquel perfecto hombre. Fue amor a primera vista desde entonces._

_La noche paso entre miradas indiscretas entre los dos jovenes, el Dr. Swan en ningun momento noto algo mas que una sinple muestra de educacion y de cortesia por parte de la agrupacion asi que lo ignoro totalmente. Edward luego de terminar su presentacion fue directo a donde se encontraba la cumpleañera. -"Feliz Cumpleaños.."- Resono una voz parecida al suave ronroneo de un felino a espaldas de Bella, esta al darse vuelta se encontro cara a cara con un semidios, se sonrrojo y le dedico una sonrisa timida. -"Gracias.. Cantas muy bien."- Solo eso logro pronunciar Bella entre temblorosos jadeos. Edward le tendio una mano en peticion para bailar, Bella acepto y se deslizaron a la pista de baile._

_Para suerte del destino empezo a sonar una hermosa cancion romantica, Edward se pego mas hacia su acompañante extaciado por la proximidad mientras que Bella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pisarlo con sus altos tacones de punta fina. Edward coloco su mejilla muy cerca de la mejilla de Bella tan cerca que la aludida sentia el calor de su aliento impactando contra el lobulo de su oreja, por mas que edward se acercaba a ella nunca seria suficiente. El sentir su mano sobre la suya y ese roce delicado sobre su mejilla solo hacia que lo quisiera mas._

_El Dr. Swan los interrumpio de manera abrupta y le pidio a Edward que lo acompañara a su despacho, le pagaria y se iria inmediatamente..._

_**-"El tiempo pasó el amor creció" - "pero a escondidas, el padre no se enteró"-**_

_Despues de esa noche Edward busco toda manera de verse con su amada, sin que su padre se enterara. Edward sabia muy bien que al Dr. Swan no le agrado mucho la idea de que un musico de bares bailara con su preciada hija, y se lo hiso saber al momento de darle el pago y descontarle algo de lo que habian acordado. Casualmente, Bella tambien estaba buscando las formas de comunicarse con aquel cantante español, y recordo que su amiga Angela conocia poco de el, pero en fin lo conocia. Acudio a ella y esta trato de localizarlo._

_Semanas de busqueda Angela dio con el joven y le hizo saber que Bella lo deseaba ver con ansias, Edward entusiasmado con la idea no espero a que Angela le terminara de hablar para poder darle una positiva. Hubieron varios encuentros secretos entre los dos amantes, donde se declararon su pasion el uno por el otro y donde su amor se unifico e intensifico cada dia mas y mas. Edward poco tiempo podia estar alejado de Bella y viceversa, parecian cuerpos unidos por algun tipo de magnetismo o alguna fuerza de gravedad habia que los mantenia juntos._

**_-"Ella dio su amor" - "el lo recibió" - "y en cuerpo y alma se entregaron con pasión" - "ella prometió" - "el también juró" - "quererse hasta la muerte con la bendición de dios"-_**

_Juntos juraron amor eterno y ese amor se consumo**...**_

**_-"Pero algo ocurrió" - "su cuerpo cambió" - "crecía en su vientre el producto del amor" - "su padre noto su cambio exterior"-_**

_Era una tarde de primavera, cuando Bella agotada llegaba del instituto. Esa noche iria a casa de su amiga Angela a pedirle consejos sobre un tema que cambiaria su vida en un giro de trecientos sesenta grados.. Pero esa tarde habia algo raro en su hogar, su padre habia llegado temprano del hospital y su humor no parecia ser el mejor. Bella pensaba nerviosa -"Sabra algo?"- trato de ignorar sus pensamientos, saludo a su tenso padre y trato de subir a su habitacion restandole importancia. Lo que menos le debia importar en ese momento era si su padre escubria a su amante secreto al fin y al cabo algun dia lo sabria.. Su cuerpo ya habia empezado a moldearse cada dia se notaba mas su estado, sufria de mareos, nauceas e irritabilidad continua y su cansancio era cada dia mas. Su padre siendo Dr. Habia notado todo esto.. Sabia que pasaba._

_**Y sin dudar de una vez le pregunto -"Quien te embarazó?"- Y Ella Fuerte Contesto -"El Hombre al que amo!.. Aquel cantante Español.. Mi Gran Amor"-** El Dr. Swan perdio los estribos de su ser. **Herido, angustiado, enojado le dijo -"yo no permito que traigas un hijo!"- "que va a decir la alta sociedad si no te has casado!"- **"Como mantendra ese fracasado a ti a ese bebe bastardo?¡"- Le escupio en la cara el padre a su hija.. A Bella le dolio esta aclaracion, era cierto. Edward no podria mantener a una criatura y al parecer su padre la dejaria sola.-"Serias capaz de abandonar a tu hija cuando mas lo necesita?.."- Le pregunto una ya llorosa Bella mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su semi abultado vientre.-"Si continuas con este embarazo no me quedara de otra.. No permitire esto en mi casa!"-_

_Bella rompio en desesperados lamentos y sollozos, tratando de contenerse corrio fuera de la habitacion sin escuchar si su padre la llamaba o no. Salio de su casa y corrio hasta la casa de su mejor amiga.. Que haria ella?, Edward no sabia nada del embarazo, el no podria mantener a una familia, pero ella no podria practicarse un aborto, amaba mucho a esa criaturita que crecia en su interior.. Al llegar a casa de su amiga, Bella le conto lo sucedido y esta con ojos cuadrados escucho cada palabra. Angela no queria darle un mal concejo a su amiga, asi que solo le dijo lo mas razonable para el momento. -"Al parecer el aborto es tu unica opcion.."- Dijo cabizbaja y con tono triste.. Bella sabiendo bien que si era lo unico que le quedaba, rompio en sollozos y continuo acariciando su vientre mientras era consolada por su amiga._

_Bella no le participo nada de sus planes a nadie, ni a Edward el que mas tenia derecho a saberlo.. Luego de irse de casa de su amiga, Bella tomo una opcion desesperada, no consulto con su padre no queria ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, fue a un lugar clandestino donde ejecutaban abortos y puso su vida en riesgo._

_**-"Aquel papá le obligó a practicarse el aborto" - "donde murió ella también al instante" - "alguien pregunto" - "quien es responsable" - "hay que castigarlo"-**_

_**-"El padre contestó" - "fue el novio el que planeo sin permiso" - "el aborto en que murió mi niña" - "con su dinero condeno" - "y en la cárcel encerró" - "aquel muchacho inocente del error cometido"-**_

_Tres dias luego de la tragica muerte de Bella, Edward acude a Angela por que no tenia noticias de su amada. Angela abre la puerta de su hogar a paso lento y al toparse con la mirada fulminante de Edward sus lagrimas salieron desenfrenadas, le conto todo lo ocurrido mientras que el rostro de Edward se iba transformando en una mascara profunda de dolor y sufrimiento, no lograba estar de pie y callo de rodillas al suelo maldiciendo a los mil vientos su tragica perdida, Angela intento consolarlo y le advirtio que la policia lo estaria buscando, ya que Swan lo habia culpado de lo ocurrido.. El odio de Edward no tenia limites, se paro quitandose las lagrimas y se fue sin mas de casa de Angela._

_A Edward no le importaba en absoluto su seguridad, su razon de ser.. Bella ya no estaba en el mundo.. No tubo ni tiempo de despedirse de su unico amor, y ademas tambien perdio a un futuro hijo del cual el no sabia su existencia.. Eso le lastimaba en lo mas profundo.. Su Bella no tubo la suficiente confianza en el para poder decirselo..._

_Ya para la noche un Edward irracional y ebrio se encontraba frente a la casa de los Swans, el Dr. al notar su presencia llamo enseguida a la policia mientras que se alegraba por que obtendria su venganza.._

_-"LA MATASTE!.. MALDITOO!... ES TU CULPA!"- Gritaba Edward desesperado por el dolor que le imnundaba mientras caia en el cesped sollozando y tomandose los cabellos con las manos -"BELLAA"- Sus lagrimas cegaban su vision y espasmos de dolor cubrian su cuerpo.. Su corazon ya no estaba en su lugar habia un vacio sin fondo.. Poco le importo cuando sintio en sus muñecas unas esposas y cuando oyo a lo lejos como le leian sus derechos.._

...

Dejaron de surgir notas musicales y el salon se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.. Se escuchaban susurros de maldiciones hechos por los marineros hacia el padre de la historia y lamentos de algunas mujerzuelas hacia los jovenes amantes, Jacob deja su guitarra junto al banco donde se encontraba sentado fue hacia el cantinero y tomo de un golpe todo un jarron de cerveza que Embry preparo con anticipacion para el, con la poca iluminacion Jacob pudo notar una solitaria lagrima corriendo por la mejilla de su amigo.

Sin mas Jacob se encogio de hombros y salio a paso lento del bar, al estar en la calle comenzo a ver el mar y a perder la vista en las profundidades de este, no pudo notar cuando una delgada chica se le acerco por la espalda muy timida y nerviosa.

-"Disculpa... Donde oiste esa historia?"- Le pregunta la chica un poco arrepentida de haber preguntado.

-"Me la conto el mismo protagonista.. En un tiempo que pase en la carcel."- Dijo Jacob Black al tiempo que encaraba a la chica -"Por que?"-

-"Que paso con Edward?... Salio de prision?.. No supe mas de el despues de lo que le paso al Dr. Swan.."-Angela Luego de lo ocurrido habia dejado Forks y solo volvia de vez en vez para visitar la tumba de su amiga.

-"Supe que Swan se suicido por la culpa.. Y dejo una nota aclarando la inocencia de Edward... Pero esto fue muy tarde.. El tiempo que estube en prision me la pase tratando de salvarlo de una muerte segura. Eso queria el.. Morir. Cuando sali de prision ya no habia nadie que lo protegiera asi que..."- Su voz se entrecorto y se detuvo en un instante

-"Edward murio?.."- Los ojos de angela estaban ardiendo y sabia que lloraria revivir esa historia fue lo mas dificil que en su vida a hecho aunque ya habian pasado cinco años esas experiencias la marcaron para siempre.

-"No.. Pero es casi como si lo hubiera hecho.. Desde hace un año esta en estado vegetativo.. Se encuentra en un Hospital de Washington, mañana lo desconectaran.. No tiene familia ni nadie que decida por el asi que.. No despertara igual.."-Los ojos de Jacob se aguaron un poco y volteo su rostro al mar nuevamente.. Edward fue para el un amigo o mas que eso.. Un hermano. En el tiempo que duro en la carcel solo aprendio de las experiencias de el, por Edward el veia el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Pero ya era muy tarde.. Edward jamas despertaria el deseaba morir y no tenia nada por lo que luchar asi que su cuerpo simplemente latia por latir y respiraba por respirar..

...

A la mañana siguiente en el Washington Hospital Center, Washington. Muy temprano en la mañana una cooperativa de doctores se dirian con carpetas y en orden hacia el final de un pasillo blanquesino y muy iluminado, en este solo habia una habitacion. Entraron en fila india y en seguida comenzaron a revisar al paciente, signos vitales, estado anemico, etc. El ser inerte se encontraba postrado en una cama de donde nunca se pararia, y solo vivia por ayuda de unas maquinarias que lo ayudaban a respirar y alimentaban.. Los Drs. no se explicaban su estado.. Estaba cien por ciento en buen estado fisico pero aun asi no despertaba.. Simplemente el cuerpo no queria vivir.

El doctor mas anciano del grupo se acerco a la maquina principal, y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del paciente. Su cara era triste y lamentable... Odiaba hacerle esto a pacientes que tenian otra oportunidad.. Pero este en especial no la deseaba. El anciano se inclino hacia el oido del paciente y con suma claridad pero en un tono muy bajo dijo:

-"Lo lamento tanto chico.. Fue un placer atenderte todo este tiempo Edward.. Espero que asi estes mejor..Buen viaje.."- Dichas estas palabras una lagrima salio a flote de sus ojos, se la limpio y lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia el boton para apagar la maquina... Justo en ese momento el tipico tono bip, bip, bip, que expresaba el ritmo cardiaco del paciente se volvio irracional y la respiracion mas rapida, el Doctor tubo la esperanza de que el joven despertara pero fue todo lo contrario.. El joven de golpe exalo su ultimo respiro y su corazon dio un ultimo latido..

...

**_Edward POV_**

Me sentia ajeno a mi cuerpo.. Parecia que flotaba entre nebulosas o era espuma?.. No lo se todo estaba demasiado oscuro para saber con exactitud donde estaba. Donde quiera que me encontrara definitivamente era mejor que en la maldita celda de la prision. Que habia hecho yo para merecer esta serie de eventos desafortunados?.. Yo solo habia amado como nunca lo habia hecho a una mujer. Solo me entregue en cuerpo y alma a ese ser.. Eso era malo?.. No lo veia de ese punto..

Cada segundo que pasaba en esa maldita celda maldecia en silencio todo lo ocurrido.. Como me cambio la vida en segundos?.. Como un dia estaba tomado de la mano de mi amor y al siguiente estaba llorando su perdida?.. Y no solo la perdida de mi amada.. Si no tambien la de un hijo que no sabia su existencia. Por que la persona en que mas confiaba, en la que mas creia me habia ocultado algo asi?... Tan poca cosa significaba para ella?...

Estaba equivocado. Este lugar era peor que la prision, aqui si no tenia nada para distraerme y mis pensamientos me atormentaban. Trate de pensar como diablos salir de este trance. Donde estaba?¡. Lo ultimo que recordaba eran mis ganas de morir y como ofendi al mas peligroso de los reos, recordaba los fuertes golpes que este me proporciono y el rugido de mis costillas y demas huesos al quebrarse.. Despues todo estaba en blanco. Estaria muerto?... Esto no podia ser el cielo. Esto debia ser el infierno.. Sabia que mi cielo, mi paraiso seria donde Bella estuviera y aqui solo habia oscuridad y mis recuerdos de ella.

Algo cambio en la atmosfera donde me encontraba. Ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse, murmullos quizas.. Todo se aclaro de repente y cai a un vacio duro y solido. Mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado y no podia levantarme del suelo, en segundos ante mi una luz mas brillante emergio mostrando una escalera blanca de muchos peldaños empinados, esto definitivamente debia ser mi muerte.. Estaba seguro. Al ver la escalera por primera vez senti calor interno y un poco de paz en mi atormentado ser. Pero mi cuerpo me impedia subir los escalones...

-"_Edward!.. Cielo.. Donde has estado?.."-_Me llamo una voz muy familiar desde la cima de la escalera..

-"Bella?¡"- Trate de levantar lo mas que pude mi cabeza y enfocar bien mi vista para ver a traves de la luz, ahi estaba.. Mi pequeño angel con el mismo hermoso vestido en el que la conoci.. Con Sus hermosos rizos chocolate callendo sobre sus hombros y una bella tiara para completar su peinado.. Se veia mas hermosa que nunca sus mejillas tenian el lindo tono melocoton rojizo que me encantaba y sus ojos tenian un brillo de felicidad y tranquilidad absoluta.

-"Vamos cariño tenemos mucho tiempo esperandote! te extraño, sube.."- dijo con una hermosa y dulce voz.. Era mi Bella... Eso si era el cielo. Desesperado trate de subir escalon por escalon, arrastrandome en los peldaños, cada vez que subia uno el siguiente se me hacia mas dificil. Cuando llegue a la mitad de la escalera ya no podia subir mas.. Estaba exahusto.-"Vamos mi vida tu puedes subir mas que eso.."- Me insitaba mi angel a seguir el camino pero de verdad estaba agotado, no podia moverme.. Sentia todo mi cuerpo encadenado al suelo y hasta alli llegaba la cadena.

-"_Vamos papa tu puedes!_"-Exclamo un pequeño con rizos broncineos y ojos verdes esmeraldas.. Mis ojos... Bella abrazo al pequeño y lo beso en la mejilla con cariño luego ambos me tendieron sus manos para insitarme a seguir.. Era mi hijo.. Luche jalando las cadenas que me ataban y logre subir os peldaños mas, anhelaba con toda mi alma poder tocar a ese niño y poder besar y abrazar a bella nuevamente pero esto de verdad se me hacia dificil cada vez mas.

**_-"Espero que asi estes mejor..Buen viaje.."-_**Resono una voz viniendo justo del inicio de las escaleras, me dieron escalofrios al oir aquella gruesa y fuerte voz.. De pronto el forcejeo que creaba con las cadenas invisibles que me retenian desaparecio... Fue como si me hubiesen dado un gran empujon ahora practicamente me elevaba hacia la cima sin el mayor esfuerzo. Tome la mano de mi amada esta estaba tan calida y suave como recordaba, mi hijo se lanzo sobre mi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me senti con suma felicidad.

-"No pense que te viera de nuevo..."- Dije con voz entrecortada a mi amada.

-"Cariño si te estuvimos esperando desde hace tanto tiempo.. Te extrañe mucho amor."- Se paro en puntillas e impacto sus labios con los mios.. Me tomo de la mano y me guio por un enorme pasillo blanco que parecia no tener fin, Esto era el cielo. Mi paraiso. Estaba en paz.

* * *

_**N/A**_: No fue tan largo como pensaba XD..** =( **q cosita con Edward

Tal vez lo edite luego y le agregue algo al final

**(N/A: Ya lo edite y le agregue xD**)

Les recomiendo escuchar esta song **What You Wanted de Angus and Julia Stone** Me inspiro para hacer la parte en que Edward conoce a Bella..

Pondre el enlace del vestido de Bella para su fiesta de 15´s en mi perfil***-***

**_Reviews¿?_**


End file.
